


WillRobot

by ML55555



Category: Lost in Space (TV 2018)
Genre: Fluff, Kidnapping, Other, kind of, very small
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-05
Updated: 2020-02-05
Packaged: 2021-02-19 12:55:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 726
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22578028
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ML55555/pseuds/ML55555
Summary: Will and Robot stuff.
Relationships: Will Robinson & Robot, Will Robinson/Robot
Comments: 2
Kudos: 51





	WillRobot

Will isn’t quite sure when his crush on Robot started, maybe it was when they first met and he saved his sister, or maybe when he actually started using pronouns other than it for him. No matter what he had one now, he didn’t care that he did, he did wonder if Robot could feel emotions like that, wasn’t sure how to ask. He did know that his family shouldn’t know about it, at least not his dad, whenever it was he’d see them again. If at all.   
Will loved whenever Robot would put his hand on his shoulder, especially when it was when he was thinking about if he’d see his parents again, found the presence of the cold, yet still strangely warm hand, better than hugging either of his sisters. He figured it was due to the crush, but tried to pay it no mind, wondering if Robot knew about that, and if that would be why he seemed to be watching him in his sleep more often,making sure he’s ok.   
The young boy also wondered with him hitting puberty he started to wonder if Robot could have sex in any way, he didn’t think about it often to avoid getting an erection, not wanting anyone to notice and possibly ask why. The reason he was currently thinking about this was he didn’t quite know where he was, he remembered going to sleep in his bed but when he woke up he was in some sort of cell tied up and blindfolded.   
He hoped everyone else was safe, that whatever it was that took him if it was more of Robot’s species or something else, only came after him. And that Robot was okay, hoping that if he tried to protect him that he was still in tact. Will felt his heart flutter and cheeks heat up slightly when he thought about that. Will tried to struggle out of whatever was binding him but couldn’t only burning his wrists slightly as it was rope.   
“Help is anyone there! Please” Will’s voice was shaky as he said that, even though he knew it was unlikely that anyone else was there.   
To his surprise there was a response, but didn’t know if it would be good or not, it was the sound of a robot, but whether or not it was Robot or something else he had no clue. That changed was the ropes and blindfold was taking off of him and Will saw the calming blue of stars on Robots face, he was immediately pulled in for a some sort of hug as he felt his cheeks blush. He was then led to a spaceship, which he assumed was how Robot got here, he wondered where this planet was and who kidnapped him but decided to see if Penny or Judy knew the answer when he got back. The same thing could be said about where Robot even got the spaceship but he was too busy trying not to place a kiss as to where he figured Robots lips might be, or anywhere else really.   
“Love Will Robinson”  
Will was surprised to hear that, there were a few ways he could interpret that, but no matter what the more logical part of his brain told him it wasn’t meant romantically he still blushed heavily at hearing that, and felt his breath catch in his throat. Robot tilted it’s head slightly at Will’s reaction, snapping Will out of his scrambled thought process.  
“I-it’s ok. I’m ok. Really. I-i love you too, I just wasn’t expecting it. Just we can’t let anyone else know about it OK?”  
Robot nodded upon hearing that and moved to start the ship. Once he was back Will moved over to where Robot was sitting and got on his lap before resting his head against Robot’s chest and kissing him slightly before he felt Robot move his arms around him in a hug, Will wanting to stay like that for as long as possible, enjoying Robot’s warm body before going back to the group. He looked up at Robot’s beautiful blue face wishing he could be like this forever, looking at the blue lights and being surrounded with Robot’s presence all the time, not needing to do any work. He slowly drifted off to sleep as Robot slowly stroked his hair.

**Author's Note:**

> Will definitely do more with this ship


End file.
